It is known to provide a water cooling system for a vehicle that circulates water through and around an engine to extract heat therefrom, and an air cooled radiator positioned towards the font of the vehicle such that air is passed thereover when the vehicle is moving. It is also well established in the prior art to place cooling fans adjacent the radiator such that when the vehicle is not moving, or when the vehicle is not moving fast enough for an airflow over the radiator to sufficiently cool the radiator, the fans may be operated to force air over the radiator so as to effect the necessary cooling.
It is also known to provide land vehicles that are capable of wading through water. It is also known that when wading through water it may in some circumstances be preferable for cooling fans not to be rotating when immersed or partially immersed in water so as to prevent them from to throwing water around the engine compartment.
Often the water that vehicles wade in may contain contaminants, for example it may contain mud, sand or silt. Further it is not uncommon for water through which vehicles are wading to contain debris, for example leaves. Once the vehicle exits water the contaminants can be lodged or dry into the radiator, over time reducing its efficiency.
It is an aim of the present invention to improve known vehicle cooling systems.